Chiyo Shuzenji
|birthday= |age= |gender= Female |height= |weight= |hair= Grey |eye= |quirk= Recovery |status= Alive |occupation= Nurse, Pro Hero |affiliation= Yuuei |debut= Chapter 4 |voice= Etsuko Kozakura(Anime) |image gallery= Yes}} , also known by her hero alias , is a nurse at Yuuei. She has two offices; one located in Yuuei and one in the Sports Festival Stadium. Appearance Recovery Girl is an elderly, short woman who is dressed like a doctor. She also wears a helmet. Personality Recovery Girl has a very kind and compassionate personality, where she treats everyone kindly, though she does have a strict and reproaching attitude towards those that have done something foolish. She's mostly like this with All Might for not teaching Izuku how to use his Quirk properly or with Izuku for using his Quirk recklessly. Synopsis Entrance Exam Arc At the end of the Entrance Exam, Kango walks up to Izuku Midoriya to heal his injuries. She notices that Izuku's quirk and body aren't synced up properly. After healing him, she asks if there are any other injured students. Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 4 Quirk Apprehension Test Arc Izuku goes to her again to get healed. She mentions that her quirk only magnifies his body's regenerative process and that he needs to use some of his own strength for the healing process, too. She tells him that if he keeps getting injured so often, and uses a lot of his energy for the healing process, he will end up dead eventually. Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 7 Battle Trial Arc When Izuku faints, a stretcher takes him to Recovery Girl's Office to get healed. All Might walks in to Izuku, when Kango starts to yell at him about Izuku's injuries. She had to hook him up with an IV and wrap him because he didn't have the strength to endure Kango's Quirk. It is then revealed that Recovery Girl is one of All Might's personal friends that know about his condition and the One For All Quirk.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 11 Sports Festival Arc After Izuku defeats Hitoshi in the first round of the tournament event, he goes to the infirmary where Recovery Girl heals his injuries. After healing Izuku, she scolds All Might for putting unnecessary pressure on Izuku and hits him. After Izuku leaves, she comments to All Might that Izuku saw him in his vision as well. All Might replies that it is a good thing.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 34 After Izuku is defeated by Shouto, Izuku is taken to Recovery Girl. She scolds All Might for making Izuku push his limits and tells All Might not to try and praise Izuku for going so far. When Izuku's friends arrive, she makes them leave, telling them that Izuku is going to undergo surgery.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 40 Recovery Girl performs surgery on Izuku and manages to heal his grievous wounds. After the surgery is completed, she warns Izuku to not abuse his power and that she won't heal any serious injuries for him again. She asks All Might to search for a different method that Izuku can go through to use One For All without any harmful side effects.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 41 End of Term Test Arc Recovery Girl overlooks Class 1-A's practical exam in the monitoring room. She comments that chemistry between Heroes is a vital skill; that being able to compliment someone else's Quirk is a superior skill. After Izuku and Katsuki pass the practical exam, All Might carries them to Recovery Girl's tent to be healed. Recovery Girl scolds All Might for not restraining himself during his battle with Izuku and Katsuki. Recovery Girl asks All Might to take Izuku and Katsuki back to Yuuei to recover. However, a conscious and healed Izuku requests to stay and watch the remaining fights, as he would like to observe and analyze the other Pro Heroes and his classmates. Recovery Girl allows Izuku to watch the remaining fights. Izuku and Recovery Girl watch the remaining fights. Recovery Girl comments on Fumikage and notes that he has brittle defense and struggles against numerable opponents, which causes him to become pressured; she also analyzes that Tsuyu is a person who is usually calm while under pressure in combat and can help Fumikage deal with his pressure, allowing Fumikage to help her with his full strength, to which Izuku agrees with Recovery Girl's assessment. Recovery Girl comments that Nedzu was abused and mistreated by humans in the past. As a result, whenever he is in battle, his true character shows. Izuku and Recovery Girl watch the battle between Kyouka and Kouji against Present Mic; Izuku notes that the challenge revolves around sound and how they will be able to beat a Quirk that cancels out sound. After Kouji and Kyouka pass the practical exam, Izuku is glad to see that his classmates are passing one by one, but Recovery Girl points out that Minoru is running away, which surprises and intrigues Izuku.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 66 Recovery Girl and Izuku continue watching the practical test, focusing on Minoru and Hanta versus Midnight. Recovery Girl notes that Minoru does not have a specific goal and that that will cause him to struggle in Yuuei. After Minoru reveals and executes his plan against Midnight, Recovery Girl and Izuku praise Minoru for his strategy, with Recovery Girl thinking that becoming a cool Hero is not such a bad goal,Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 67 Quirk and Abilities Recovery: Her Quirk allows her to amplify and speed up the human body's healing process. With this Quirk, she was able to instantly heal Izuku's broken right arm and legs in a matter of seconds. Relationships All Might Recovery Girl is one of the few people who know about All Might's Quirk. She usually scolds All Might for pushing Izuku too far. Trivia *Her name contains the characters for discipline (修 shū), virtuous (善 zen), healing (治 chi) and provide (与 yo) Quotes References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Yuuei Staff